There are two conventional methods to translate an audio signal from a non-zero common-mode voltage, as is commonly found in single-sided power supply systems, to a device which is ground terminated. The first is to use a DC blocking cap to AC couple the audio signal to the device, such as a speaker, without allowing the common-mode bias voltage (usually half the supply in a single-sided supply system) to result in a DC current. This solves the DC current issue, but the sharp level change from 0 volts to half supply on power-up results in a loud audible pop. Elaborate circuitry is required to charge the blocking cap sub-sonically, resulting in larger die area, and long startup times (0.5 second typical). Also, the blocking cap itself is quite large (470 uF typical), which is physically unreasonable for small handheld devices. The capacitor, in conjunction with the load impedance, also forms a high-pass filter, necessitating ever-larger capacitance for corresponding decreases in load impedance.
The second method is to level-shift the output signal so that it is ground-referenced. This approach has the advantage that the output is always ground-referenced, so the issues with power-up pop are reduced. Also, no DC blocking cap is needed. The disadvantage with this approach is that a negative power supply must be created via a type of power converter, either a capacitive (i.e. charge pump) or switched mode power supply (i.e. flyback regulator). Usually, the charge pump is employed, which provides the audio amplifier 2*Vsupply. For a given a output power requirement, the resulting 2*Vsupply may be much greater than necessary for headroom, and class AB amplifier output efficiency suffers.
Regulating the charge pump voltage to a lower negative value will yield higher efficiency for the class AB amplifier stage, but at a corresponding reduction in pump efficiency. Even then, the Class AB amplifier efficiency improvement is only for the negative output swings, since the supplies are asymmetrical. Frequency modulation methods for charge pump regulation are also fraught with other undesirable traits, such as increased negative supply ripple at lighter load, and the possibility of operation in the audio band which is not feasible.